


With This Ring...

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Engagement, I Tried, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Enjolras has no idea that Grantaire feels the same way he does, and he moves on or at least he tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffythefluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffythefluffy/gifts).



The day Enjolras decided to close his heart to Grantaire was the day he met Bahorel. He'd been pining for so long over a man who clearly had no time for him that he'd forgotten how simple a relationship could be. He woke in the morning and found himself smiling at the texts reading "get up sunshine." Or "don't laugh but I had a dream about you." They helped in the moments when the thoughts of Grantaire crept back in. He began to slip into the regularity of meetings and dates; waking up with another in the bed and thinking of someone else before making plans. The thoughts he had of Grantaire became less regular and he accepted that it was Bahorel with whom his future laid.

"You're not one for PDA are you?"  
Enjolras shrugged,  
"If it's justified."  
"Justified?"  
"And not over the top."  
"So no humping your leg then?"  
Enjolras couldn't help but chuckle,  
"I'm thinking no."  
Bahorel grinned at him,  
"How about a kiss then?"  
"I think a kiss would be okay."  
Bahorel slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer before leaning in; Enjolras' lips curved up into a smile as he kissed him.  
"Oh shit. Sorry."  
They broke apart as the door clattered shut. Enjolras felt his stomach lurch as he looked up at Grantaire and covered it with a cough.  
"I didn't know you two were..."  
Bahorel squeezed Enjolras' shoulder,  
"Just a bit."  
"Why?"  
Enjolras frowned,  
"Excuse me?"  
Grantaire froze for a moment then turned and left. Enjolras swallowed and looked away,  
"Well he clearly hates me."  
Bahorel shrugged,  
"He hates most people."  
"No he doesn't."  
"Why do you care anyway?"  
"Because...he's your friend."  
"And you're my...?"  
Enjolras looked at him,  
"I'm something else."  
"That you are. Come here."  
Enjolras touched his face gently before kissing him again.

Grantaire drained his glass and ordered another. He turned his attention to the napkin he had been tearing into small squares and sighed. Shifting slightly when the person appeared next to him,  
"Well you're just pure joy today."  
He looked at his friend and smiled,  
"Come to lose another drinking challenge?"  
"Not tonight. Got rounds at 8. Just popped in to make sure you're not dead."  
"And if I was?"  
"I'd bury you and pin it on someone we don't like."  
"You're a good friend Joly."  
"I try. Whiskey please."  
"What about rounds?"  
"One won't hurt."  
Grantaire returned to his drink with a sigh,  
"So why the long face?"  
Grantaire rested his chin on his hand and looked at Joly,  
"Did you know that Enjolras and Bahorel are dating?"  
"I wouldn't call what they do dating. But yes. I knew."  
"You didn't tell me."  
"I didn't think you'd care. Thought you were over him anyway."  
"So did I. Turns out...not so much."  
"Well you can't be mad. Don't think he even knows."  
"He has no idea. Probably thinks I hate him...he hates me anyway."  
Joly sipped his drink quietly,  
"Well...I don't know what to tell you."  
"You don't need to tell me anything. I missed a chance. I'll get over it."  
He drained his glass and stood up,  
"Care to walk me home?"  
Joly finished his drink and stood as well,  
"Let's go."

Enjolras stared at the ceiling; Bahorel was sleeping next to him- his arm slung over Enjolras' stomach and his face buried in the pillow. He pinched his nose and sighed as he tried to close his eyes and see anything but the cynic behind them. Giving up the fight he moved Bahorel’s arm gently and left the bed. 

"You alright?"  
Enjolras looked up from his position by the window and smiled gently,  
"Fine. Couldn't sleep."  
He tapped his cigarette into the ashtray and took another drag. Bahorel sat next to him and pushed his hand through the blonde’s hair.  
"Anything I can help with?"  
Enjolras looked at him and felt a pang of guilt,  
"Just uh...lot on my mind."  
Bahorel sat opposite and took another cigarette from the pack,  
"Come on. Spill."  
Enjolras looked out the window and shook his head,  
"Work...just work."  
Bahorel took a drag of his cigarette and shook his head,  
"Yeah I don't believe that. You've got that frown again."  
"Frown?"  
"The one you get when you're upset."  
"I'm not upset."  
"Mm and I'm Shirley temple. It's him isn't it? Bugging you."  
Enjolras threw his cigarette out the window and stood up,  
"Well Shirley I'm off to bed."  
Bahorel watched him leave and sighed before finishing his cigarette and following him.

Grantaire was on his second beer when they came into the cafe. He looked up briefly before turning his back and smiling at the girl behind the counter. Enjolras pulled Bahorel close and kissed him before heading up the stairs to the others. Grantaire rubbed his neck and began talking to the girl serving him; pulling out all his lines to try and get her to come home with him. It was working when he heard the cheering from upstairs. Courfeyrac came thundering down the stairs and slammed a hand on the bar,  
"We need wine! A toast is to be made!"  
Grantaire turned his attention away from the girl briefly,  
"Why?"  
Courfeyrac grinned at him,  
"Enjolras has only gone and popped the question!"  
Grantaire felt his stomach lurch,  
"He what?"  
Courfeyrac dropped some notes on the counter and took the two bottles,  
"He's getting married! Come celebrate with us."  
Grantaire couldn't answer; he turned his head and tried to breathe before shaking his head,  
"I have to go."  
He ignored Courfeyrac calling after him and left the cafe, making it to the corner before he ducked into an alley and leant against the wall. He slid down and hugged his knees to his chest as he sobbed.

Enjolras was about to leave the cafe when he remembered his book on the table. He headed back to the stairs and froze when he heard his name. He walked over to the store room door and went to open it- only to freeze again as he heard the voices more clearly.   
"There's no point getting upset about this."  
"I'm not upset. I'm...fucked."  
Joly was in there with Grantaire,  
"You need to let Enjolras go."  
"Why? Why not let me enjoy my misery?"  
"Because there's nothing you can do. And getting paralytic isn't going to help anyone."  
"But it hurts. It hurts all the time."  
Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck and leaned closer to the closed door,  
"I need him Joly."  
"You can't have him. Not like that anyway. He's getting married Grantaire. All you can do now is...Be his friend."  
"How? It's not exactly easy to just be friends with someone you've fallen in love with."  
Enjolras snapped back in shock. He turned and left the cafe before he could hear anymore. 

His head was throbbing by the time he got home. He closed his door and leant against the wood with his eyes closed tightly. The words he'd heard flashing in mind.   
"He's fallen in love with me. He loves me. Fuck he loves me. Fuck fuck fuck."  
He pushed himself away from the door and headed to the bathroom; he splashed his face with water and gripped the sink as he stared at his reflection.  
"I don't love him. I don't love him. I love Bahorel. He's the one for me. He's the right choice. I don't love Grantaire."  
He dropped his head as he felt his chest clench painfully. He pulled his phone out and dialled a number,  
"Courf? Can you come over? Now?"  
"Uh sure. Gimme five minutes."  
"Thanks."  
He hung up and dried his face.  
"Just breathe. Just breathe."

Courfeyrac sat opposite him and took his hands,  
"Enjolras? Talk to me. What's going on?"  
Enjolras blinked and took a breath,  
"I think I made a mistake."  
"With what?"  
"I don't..."  
He looked at Courfeyrac,  
"Did you know? About Grantaire?"  
Courfeyrac cocked his head,  
"What about him?"  
"How he felt about me?"  
"I know he likes you. Everyone does."  
Enjolras looked at the table,  
"He's in love with me."  
"What?"  
"Grantaire. He's in love with me."  
Courfeyrac sat back,  
"Shit. He told you?"  
"He told Joly."  
"So Joly told you?"  
"No I heard it from Grantaire."  
"So...Grantaire told you he told Joly?"  
"No I overheard them."  
"And they were definitely talking about you?"  
"Courfeyrac!"  
"Sorry. Sorry just...Grantaire you know?"  
Enjolras stood up,  
"What am I gonna do?"  
"About what?"  
"About him."  
"Nothing. You're not with him. I mean it's not like you love him...you don't love him right?"  
Enjolras looked at him before looking away,  
"Enjolras?"  
"I don't know! Okay? I don't know what I feel. I thought this was all done with."  
"What was all done with? Did you sleep with-?"  
"No! No nothing like that. I've been faithful. Of course I've been faithful."  
Courfeyrac raised his hands,  
"I know. Sorry. Sorry. So..."  
Enjolras rubbed his face,  
"I had feelings for him. Grantaire. Before I got together with 'Rel I....Jesus...I couldn't get him out of my mind and I thought I was falling for him."  
"But you two never...?"  
"I never told him. Never made any...I figured he hated me. I mean he never talked to me. Never made any effort."  
"Guess we know why now."  
"Guess we do...the fuck am I gonna do Courf?"  
Courfeyrac stood up and grabbed his shoulders,  
"Enjolras do you want Grantaire?"  
"I don't...fuck I don't know! I never thought he would like me in that way."  
"And now he does?"  
Enjolras looked at him for a few moments,  
"I don't...fuck. I don't know what I want. I love Bahorel. I love him. I...love him."  
Courfeyrac touched his arm,  
"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself there."  
Enjolras blinked as tears blurred his vision,  
"I'm a horrible person."  
"No you're not. You're not. You're..."  
"Evil? An asshole?"  
"Confused?"  
Enjolras wiped his eyes,  
"I have to marry him."  
"No you don't, not if you don't want him. It'll only hurt him more in the long run."  
Enjolras shook his head,  
"No. No it's not fair to him."  
"And marrying a man you don't love is?"  
"I DO love him."  
"Are you IN love with him? Properly? Or are you...using him to get over Grantaire?"  
Enjolras wiped his face.  
"Courfeyrac what am I gonna do?"  
Courfeyrac pulled him into a hug and held him,  
"You're gonna calm down. You're gonna take some time and think about what you want."  
He pulled away and held Enjolras' head in his hands,  
"Nothing you do here is the wrong thing okay? If you want to marry Bahorel- if you'll be happy with him, then marry him. But if you have any doubts about it. If you want Grantaire then that's okay too- hey look at me- you are a good person. You just need to figure out what you want okay?"  
Enjolras swallowed and nodded,  
"I know you're right. I need to think."  
Courfeyrac leaned in and kissed Enjolras' forehead.  
"I'm here whatever you decide. Okay?"  
Enjolras gripped his arms and nodded.  
"I need to talk to Bahorel."  
"I would suggest talking to Grantaire as well. Even if just to...clear all this up."  
Enjolras nodded,  
"God I hate this. I know Bahorel is the right choice-"  
"But what we want and what's right isn't always the same thing."  
"I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt either of them."  
"You need to talk to them. Nothing before that. Okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah okay."  
"Good man."  
Enjolras gripped him tightly as he breathed deeply. He nodded again and let go.  
"Come on. Sit down I'll get you a drink."   
Enjolras sat down and ran his hands through his hair as Courfeyrac made him a coffee.

"Hey? You in there?"  
Enjolras shook his head and smiled at Bahorel,  
"Sorry. I'm a million miles away. What's wrong?"  
Bahorel smiled,  
"I was asking if you wanted to go away for a couple days. Relax..."  
Enjolras rubbed his forehead,  
"Uh...I don't...schedules are..."  
Bahorel sighed and took the book from Enjolras' hands,  
"Right. Spill. What's bothering you?"  
"Nothing. Just..."  
He took a breath,  
"Bahorel are you happy?"  
Bahorel shifted,  
"Should I not be?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'm happy. Bit confused right at this moment."  
Enjolras raked his fingers through his hair,  
"I want you to be happy."  
Bahorel put a hand to Enjolras' face,  
"You make me happy. Are you happy?"  
Enjolras looked at him for a moment before surging forward and kissing him.  
"I want to make you happy."  
Bahorel looked in his eyes and kissed him again.  
"Enjolras you do make me happy. You know that right? I love you."  
Enjolras gripped the back of Bahorels neck and nodded,  
"I know. I know I love you, I do."  
Bahorel nodded and pressed their heads together. Enjolras swallowed,  
"Let me show you. I'll show you."  
Bahorel kissed him again; stopping only when Enjolras started pulling at his shirt,  
"Whoa...slow down there."  
"No I have to show you. I have to..."  
"Enjolras stop...calm down."  
Enjolras gripped his shirt and looked at him,  
"I..."  
Bahorel caressed his cheek,  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry."  
He pulled away and grabbed his jacket before leaving the house.

"GRANTAIRE. OPEN THE DOOR."  
Grantaire pulled the door open and froze at the sight of Enjolras,  
"Enj-"  
"Take it back."  
"Take what...what are you on about?"  
"What you said. Take it back."  
"Enjolras I don't know-"  
"Please take it back. Please tell me you don't feel that way about me."  
Grantaire felt horror fill his body as he realised what Enjolras was talking about.   
"Enjolras I...how did you...I'm sorry."  
Enjolras shook his head,  
"Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut? Why couldn't you have just ignored it? Everyone else has to ignore their feelings why can't you?"  
"Enjolras I don't understand...I never told you- I was never going to tell you. I never would've made a move. Why are you so angry?"  
"Why am I so angry?!"  
"I don't know why you're making such a big deal. I know I need to get over this I just need time."  
"Time. Yeah time is the problem."  
"I haven't done anything wrong why are you so-"  
He was cut off as Enjolras pulled him forward and kissed him. Grantaire pushed him back; sending him into the wall,  
"What the fuck are you playing at?"  
Enjolras stared at him wide eyed,  
"I had to. I had to see."  
"Enjolras. What the fuck?!"  
Enjolras pushed forward and kissed him again. Grantaire pushed him away and wiped his mouth,  
"You're drunk. Or high. Or both. Something's wrong for sure."  
"No. No I'm clear. Finally so crystal clear. I want you."  
"I don't want you. You're engaged. You don't want me."  
"I don't want to be engaged. I...can I come in?"  
Grantaire paused a moment before stepping aside and letting the man into the apartment. He closed the door and leant against it. Enjolras ran his hands through his hair and looked at him,  
"I'm sorry for kissing you like that...I don't deal with these things very well. I panicked and...I'm sorry."  
"Just don't do it again."  
"Grantaire why didn't you tell me?"  
"What? That I'm falling- have fallen- in love with you? You hate me, why would I put myself through that?"  
"I hate you? You're the one that constantly mocks and ridicules me. The one that interrupts my plans and my meetings with your asinine comments. That's when you're not falling over drunk. You're pathetic."  
Grantaire smirked,  
"Yeah no I have no idea why I didn't share with you."  
Enjolras clenched his fists,  
"God you're so frustrating. You're a pain in my life and I...fuck I love you."  
Grantaire looked away,  
"No you don't. You have cold feet about getting married and you overheard me talking and decided to latch on to me is all."  
Enjolras shook his head,  
"You don't get it. I got together with him to get over you. Yes I know it's shitty. I suck. But it's true; I don't want to feel this way about you. Believe me."  
"Thanks."  
The two men fell silent.  
"You're still gonna marry him though right?"  
"I don't know. I just...I don't know what I want."  
"You love him?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you...forget it."  
"No. Talk."  
Grantaire looked at him and shrugged,  
"Do you really love me?"  
"Yes."  
"More than you love him?"  
"Yes."  
"If he wasn't in the picture-"  
"But he is."  
"Yes but if he wasn't...would you want to be with me?"  
Enjolras took a step forward and Grantaire flinched,  
"Yes. I would. I do."  
"But you're marrying him."  
"I don't know. I don't want to hurt him. Or you. I'm so confused."  
Grantaire nodded and stepped away from the door to open it,  
"Well I'm not confused. I hear what you're saying Enjolras but...you belong with him. He can treat you well. Love you completely. He deserves you."  
"I'm not a prize."  
"You are actually. Look just go okay? We'll pretend this never happened and just move on."  
"I don't want to."  
"Just go Enjolras; I'm letting you go. No hard feelings. No...Just forget you ever found this out."  
"I can't do that Grantaire."  
"Please?"  
Enjolras sighed and walked over to him. He ran a hand down Grantaire’s arm and took his hand,  
"This is a mess. And I'm sorry. But I do truly love you. Please know that."  
He leant in and pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s forehead,  
"Goodbye Enjolras."  
He closed the door as soon as Enjolras stepped out. Waiting a few moments before sliding down on to the floor and hugging his knees to his chest.

Bahorel watched from the corner as Enjolras talked to Combeferre. He looked across the room to where Grantaire was staring into his beer. The man looked up and caught his eye before getting up and grabbing his jacket. He left the room quickly and Bahorel turned his attention back to Enjolras; only to find him watching the door Grantaire had left through with so much sadness in his face it made Bahorel feel sick. He shook his head and grabbed his own coat,  
"Just nipping out for a smoke."  
Enjolras nodded at him and turned back to Combeferre. Bahorel left and leant against the cool wall outside. He took out a cigarette and lit it. After taking a few deep drags he looked down at the band on his ring finger and twisted it round.  
"Goddamn it Enjolras."  
He finished his cigarette and looked back at the cafe for a moment before heading back indoors.  
"’Ferre? Where's Enjolras?"  
Combeferre pointed upwards,  
"Needed some air. He's on the terrace."  
"Thanks."  
Bahorel headed up the old stairs onto the roof and found Enjolras sitting on the edge of the roof looking down,  
"Don't jump."  
Enjolras turned and smiled at him.  
"Hey. Needed a breather."  
"Yeah. Can I sit?"  
"Please."  
They sat in silence before Bahorel took a deep breath,  
"So...this is it huh?"  
"What?"  
Bahorel rested his elbows on his knees and sighed,  
"You and me. I mean we're done."  
Enjolras turned toward him and grabbed his arm,  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't. Please don't. At least have that respect for me."  
"Bahorel I-"  
"It's okay. I mean I knew you had feelings for him when we...I just hoped they'd go away. They didn't though. Did they?"  
Enjolras looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head,  
"No I didn't think so. Do you love him?"  
"Yes."  
Bahorel nodded and cleared his throat,  
"And me? Do you...do you love me?"  
Enjolras cupped his face,  
"I love you so much. So terribly much and it's been killing me. I swear nothing has happened."  
"I know. I know that. But you do love him?"  
Enjolras couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye.  
"I do."  
Bahorel turned away and looked down at his hand. He pulled the ring off and held it up,  
"It's a beautiful ring. From a beautiful man."  
He handed it to Enjolras,  
"But it's not mine."  
"Bahorel..."  
"It's better this way. I mean...it would be so easy to just...tell you to stay with me. To tell you to choose me, and we'd get married and hey- maybe for a while we'd be happy. But eventually you'd start to resent me. And I can't have that. I can't have you hate me. So...this is better. Maybe it was just meant to be that we would be friends."  
Enjolras shook his head,  
"No. No I love you. I love you, I-I want to be with you."  
Bahorel smiled sadly;  
"You'll be happy. You will."  
"Don't leave me."  
Bahorel gripped Enjolras' head and kissed him,  
"I'm always gonna be here for you. Okay? But I can't fight for your love for the rest of my life. I'm sorry."  
Enjolras took his hands and kissed them,  
"I never deserved you. Never. Not for one moment."  
"Not true. Not true."  
"You're the best thing-"  
"Shhh don't do that."  
Bahorel took his hands back and smiled gently,  
"Just make sure you're happy okay?"  
He kissed Enjolras' forehead and left; leaving Enjolras alone as his tears began to fall.

"There you are! Everyone's gone home-what's wrong?"  
Combeferre stopped in his tracks at the sight of Enjolras sitting on the ledge; his eyes puffy and red and his cheek stained with tears.  
"I'm uh..."  
Enjolras cleared his throat and wiped his eyes,  
"I'm not engaged anymore."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Bahorel he...he ended it."  
Combeferre sat down beside him,  
"Why? What happened?"  
"He realised that I wasn't completely in love with him. And that...regrettably...there is also someone else that has my heart."  
Combeferre put an arm around him and stroked his head gently,  
"It's gonna be okay."  
Enjolras stared out at the city,  
"I didn't know it was possible to hurt like this."  
"Well you two were going to be married. Of course it hurts when it ends."  
"I never meant to be the person that makes Bahorel hurt."  
Combeferre shushed him,  
"It's okay. He's gonna be fine. He has people around him. So do you."  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Enjolras pulled away,  
"I need to go home."  
"You want me to take you?"  
"No. No I'm gonna walk. Thanks though."  
"No problem. Call me tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Yeah..."  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and left Combeferre on the roof alone.

Enjolras sat on the edge of his bed and looked around. Bahorel had been when he was out and taken his things; leaving the key in the post box. Enjolras dropped his head and took a few breaths. It had been almost two weeks; he shook his head and stood up.   
"Get it together."  
He picked up his phone and scrolled through the numbers; his thumb pausing on Bahorel’s before scrolling past it and landing on Grantaire’s. He pressed call and held his breath as it rang,  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. It's Enjolras."  
"I know. You alright?"  
"Yeah...I just...wanted to talk to you."  
"'Bout what?"  
Enjolras sat down,  
"I don't know exactly. Just wanted to hear your voice."  
"Enjolras..."  
"Me and Bahorel are done."  
"I know. You okay?"  
"I think so. I just...wanted to talk to you."  
"Why?"  
Enjolras closed his eyes,  
"Because you're voice right now is making me feel less alone."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah."  
"Can I do anything?"  
"Turn back time and stop this pain?"  
"I'm sorry you're hurting Enjolras."  
"Say you still love me."  
He heard Grantaire sigh and sucked in a breath,  
"Of...of course I do. But-"  
"Don't say anymore. Don't. Just-just say you love me."  
"Enjolras-"  
"Please. Please Grantaire."  
Grantaire was silent for a long moment then whispered,  
"I love you Enjolras."  
"Thank you."  
"Are you gonna be okay?"  
"I hope so."  
"I'm here. If you need me. As a friend."  
Enjolras nodded,  
"Yeah. Friend."  
The two fell into silence again before Grantaire cleared his throat,  
"I'm sorry...I have to go. I have work."  
"Right yeah of course. I'm sorry. Shouldn't have called."  
"Enjolras-"  
"No it's fine. Sorry. I'll leave you to it."  
"I didn't mean-"  
"It's fine. Bye."  
He hung up the phone and lay back on the bed; covering his face with his hands and screaming into them.

Enjolras pulled his coat off and draped it over a chair before turning around; freezing when he saw him,  
"Bahorel."  
"Hi. You're...here."  
"Combeferre has a book I need we're meeting up."  
Bahorel rubbed the back of his neck,  
"I'm...fuck. I'm on a date."  
Enjolras snapped in shock,  
"Oh...right."  
"It's been two months Enjolras. I mean you've moved on."  
"What?"  
"You're with Grantaire?"  
"No. I'm not. I'm not with anyone. I'm...forget it."  
He grabbed his coat.   
"I'll give Combeferre a call. Enjoy your date."  
He pushed past Bahorel and left the shop, he pulled his coat on and headed down the road; not stopping until he was stood outside Grantaire’s house. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Grantaire stood before him. Enjolras swallowed and smiled weakly,  
"I don't know why I'm here."  
"Okay...are you alright? You look a bit...flushed."  
"I think so. I didn't think where I was going I just-fuck Combeferre. I need to call him. I-hold on."  
Grantaire raised his eyebrows and leant against the doorframe; watching Enjolras as he dialled Combeferre and made hurried apologies before hanging up.  
"Sorry."  
"You were meant to see him?"  
"Yeah. Earlier but...things happened and...”  
"What happened?"  
"Bahorel. He's on a date."  
"Oh. Shit. You alright?"  
"Why can't we be together?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You and me. I mean, I know you have feelings for me and god knows I have feelings for you. I want to be with you. He's moved on so what's the problem?"  
Grantaire rubbed his face,  
"I guess there isn't one."  
"Okay then."  
Grantaire stood up straight,  
"You can...do you want to come in?"  
Enjolras nodded,  
"Yes."  
Grantaire nodded and stood aside,  
"Come on in then. Enjolras."  
Enjolras stepped forward and touched his arm gently; he nodded at him before moving his hand to grip the back of Grantaire’s neck. The man licked his lips and smiled gently before stepping back and letting Enjolras inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I tried. I hope you like it!


End file.
